Potion Kisses
by snow winter
Summary: I just did something that I'm sure that I would regret my whole life..I just did something that would make my father curse me to smithereens..I just kissed a Mudblood..Moreover, I kissed Hermione Granger! Bloody hell..DMHG fic! R&R!


Oh bloody hell! Bloody hell...

I just did something that I'm sure that I would regret my whole life...

I just did something that would make my father curse me to smithereens...

I just kissed a Mudblood...

Moreover...I kissed Hermione Granger!

_Bloody hell..._

And mind you, I just came from the hospital wing. She put a hex on me that disoriented my body parts.

That annoying know-it-all hexing mudblood freak...

Anyway, it wasn't really my fault! It was that stupid Pothead's fault. The idiot, who apparently lacks sufficient brain cells for thinking, messed up his potion. It exploded and I got a faceful. Then, before I can even retaliate, I was magnetized, hurled to the direction of none other than Granger. I looked at her shocked face, a mere millimeter away from mine. I can feel her breath against my lips...

I tried to detach my lips from hers, I swear I did! But its like we're glued. I can hear the cat-calls and jeers but I can't even lift my face to see and hex at whoever's making those sounds. So, after that, I had a brief image of Granger's apple-red face before she raised her wand and...Poof! My limbs are not in their right places.

I swear to Merlin, that girl's so full of her self! Like I would even want to kiss her on purpose! That stupid beaver faced pompous slob. If I have to choose between her and Pansy, I'd say I'd choose...uhm...well...no change that...if I have to choose between her and the giant squid, I'd take the Giant Squid in a heartbeat!

No, I swear! I'm not lying. I do not fancy that appaling, bushy-haired Gryffinboar! I did not enjoy that kiss! I'd have to say though, it may not look like it, but she has really soft lips and well, I can actually taste strawberry...hm...maybe she ate that for a snack...wait! It's not what you're thinking! Scratch that part! Forget that!

_Obliviate!_

There, now. You don't remember anything now ok? All you remember is me telling you how ugly that Granger is, all right?

Good...

Maybe I'll Obliviate those Gryffinboars in my potions class. I should do that tomorrow...

Hey, wait...is that...Granger?! Would you believe it! She's walking towards me.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" I flashed my gorgeous Malfoy smirk. What? It's my trademark.

"You insolent prat! How dare you humiliate me in front of everyone! I have never been embarassed in my entire life! You git, now everyone's going to think that I-"

Yes, those were the only parts I heard. I don't know why, but maybe Pothead's potion hasn't worn off yet. I still have these stupid urges...

"Hey! Are you even listening to-mmmfff!"

And of course, I had to do what I had to do.

Satisfy the urge...

And ok, I also did it to shut her up...she's infuriating...

I broke off when I couldn't breath anymore. But I could've sworn, I felt her respond!

As I looked at her again. I couldn't help but let out a smirk again...

I, Draco Malfoy officially rendered Hermione Granger speechless...

I should be given an award for this...

"You...Malfoy..." She sputtered. Oh, I'm absolutely enjoying this.

"What?" I asked innocently and at the same time, wondering when will the effects of the potion wear off.

She cleared her throat. "You...I mean...that potion. Well, it's _just _some sort of magnetic potion. Professor Snape informed me when I asked him. What you did...well, I was about to ask wh-why you did that...and well...now...just...why did you do that again?"

And now, she rendered _me_ speechless...

"You mean...the potion...but I thought it was because..."

"Well, no it wasn't...Why then?"

All right, you caught me...

Maybe it wasn't _all _the potion's fault why I _accidentally _kissed her...not entirely...

Maybe I didn't _really _try that hard to detach my lips from hers...not _really..._

And maybe well...maybe I won't regret what've done when I look back to it.

And maybe...I don't give a damn what my father thinks...

Well...just maybe...

And I kissed her any way right? So might as well go with the flow then...

So I did what I had to do...

"I can answer that question in the next Hogsmead visit. You, me, in the Three Broomsticks and two bottles of butterbeer." Seeing her flushed face, I added. "My treat of course...So what do you say?"

At that moment that she mumbled 'ok', I smiled inwardly and thought...

Potter should really consider being a Potions Master...

He'd make a really good one...

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **This just came to my mind and I had to write it. So what do you think? I would appreciate a review! . Thank you ever so much for reading! DMHG forever! .

* * *


End file.
